


A Good Incentive

by lovelyauthor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyauthor/pseuds/lovelyauthor
Summary: In which Bilbo runs a cafe/hostel in the middle of a bustling city and the Company stop since it’s incredibly affordable in the middle of a road trip. Bofur is instantly smitten.A short little thing I wrote about a year ago when I was coming up with AU's out the wazoo.





	A Good Incentive

Bifur and Bombur shared an exasperated look with each other as Bofur, anxiously pulling on the flaps of his fur hat, talked excitedly with the owner of Bag End. Bofur was known to flirt and have relationships here and there, but they never lasted. What did last was the heartbreak.

Since he was a child, Bofur was never one to do things slow. So when he loved, it happened fast and was passionate. But he would rush in, never think of things passed tomorrow, and end up with a broken heart. Overtime, he did learn to take his own pace with things, but it was still by no means slow. So Bifur and Bombur would always wait to be there to comfort him.

When the opportunity rose to go on a months long backpacking trip across the country with old friends and their families, all three jumped up. It would give Bofur a chance to get over his last relationship (“It was only two weeks, how can he be like this?” Bombur sighed over the dark cloud hanging over his brother’s head) and give them some much needed family bonding time. Of course, Bombur and Bifur didn’t expect him to already fall heads over heels for someone a week into the trip.

Bilbo Baggins looked nice enough and was an amazing chef and baker. He easily handled the rambunctious young men, Fili and Kili Durinson, as well as smile politely and share a couple stories with Gloin about their families. He could match wits with Balin and Ori, and handle the hot tempered Thorin. He had just about everyone in the group impressed, especially when he showed that he could easily have sign language conversations with Bifur without needing help. That was what really threw Bofur the edge. Bilbo was great, but Bombur and Bifur waited for the other shoe to drop.

It happened on their third day at Bag End, in the form of a small child.

“How did you come to learn sign language? Was it always interesting or was it a recent hobby you picked up?” Bofur asked with a grin and flushed cheeks.

Bilbo chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully and Bofur couldn’t help stare. “The thing is, I have always found sign language fascinating, but never had the patience or interest to learn. But about three years ago, I sat down and forced myself to learn.”

“And why is that?” Bofur asked curiously, his hands stilling from further abusing his beloved hat.

As if on cue, the front door to the cafe/hostel opened and a boy ran inside, skillfully dodging all the patrons. Bilbo frowned but moved around the counter to catch the boy who flung himself at the small, soft man.

“Oh Frodo,” Bilbo mumbled, picking him up and setting him on a stool between Bofur and Bifur.

Frodo was a small, skinny thing. He had dark, curly locks and piercing blue eyes that were red rimmed with shiny, red cheeks. He stared at Bilbo like he was the only person in the world and rubbed his hands anxiously.

“Frodo, it’s okay, my boy. I told you I wasn’t going anywhere,” Bilbo said softly, but signed as he spoke. “Now what has you all upset?”

Oh. Well, then that’s certainly a good incentive to learn sign language.

_ “I don’t like going over to their house! Longo ruined my dragon and they wanted me to write!”  _ Frodo, despite being a young child, signed clearly and quickly. But his obvious distress caused him to stutter a few times.

Bilbo narrowed his eyes and huffed, stilling his hands. “That dratted woman, I should have known.” His hands started to move again with his words. “I’m sorry you had to deal with Lobelia and Longo, but they were the only ones who could watch you on such short notice. I’ll make it up to you by giving you your favorite treat and we can go to the toy store after, okay?”

_ “Yes, Uncle Bilbo.” _

“No more of this moping nonsense! Why, it seems my guests here know a thing or two about signing. Maybe you can wrangle a story out of them while I get your treat,” Bilbo smiled then gestured to all of the Company, who had paused in their planning to catch the conversation. “This is my nephew Frodo. He’s quite proud of his signing and will talk his fingers off if you let him.”

Bifur was the first to greet the tiny child with more than just a simple hello and immediately became his favorite. Whereas Frodo was deaf, Bifur was mute, but the little boy didn’t care. He was excited to meet someone like him, even if there were some signs he didn’t know. Frodo was always happy to expand his vocabulary. The youngest three in the Company took an instant shine to the boy, even if they didn’t know that many signs and were sometimes corrected by Frodo. Bofur pretty much won him over by giving him a toy he was working on.

As Bofur sat and conversed with the child, telling him a story of epic proportions, Bombur and Bifur shared a look. So maybe their Bofur was head over heels for someone he only knew for a short period of time. But Bilbo was nice enough and would do well in their family.  So before they left, they might have shoved the braided, hat wearing man into Bilbo.

“Don’t break his heart now, Mister Baggins!” Bombur shouted and Bifur gave them a thumbs up before the both ran off to join the rest of the Company outside, who laughed over the antics of the Ur’s.

When Bofur came out, he was smiling with cheeks dusted red and a slip of paper clutched tightly to his chest. Yes, Bilbo Baggins would make an excellent addition to their family.


End file.
